


blooming

by disachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disachi/pseuds/disachi
Summary: hanahaki disease!AU; мир, в котором неразделённая любовь буквально заставляет человека извергать цветы из своего тела.Кенма заболевает.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 9





	blooming

До появления цветов Кенма и не задумывался о том, что влюблён в Шоё. Он ему нравился. С ним было интересно разговаривать. Его энтузиазм был заразительным и, возможно, даже умилительным.

Но Кенма не думал о влюблённости, пока спазмы в желудке не заставили его склониться над туалетом. Не думал, пока вместо рвоты не увидел маленькие, нежные цветы пурпурной сирени, как-то робко выскальзывающие из его рта.

Первое чувство. Неразделённая любовь. Дурацкая цветочная болезнь.

И Кенма может либо надеяться, что его чувство взаимно, либо рассказать родителям и попросить оплатить операцию, чтобы избавиться от этой влюблённости до того, как шипы кроваво-красных роз обожания и отчаянья начнут рвать ему горло.

Естественно, Кенма не делает ничего из этого.

***

Теперь, когда Кенма знает, что искать — он находит. Кенма замечает, что улыбается, когда Шоё рассказывает ему о тренировках и выходках своей младшей сестры. Кенма замечает, что хочет позвонить Шоё и услышать его голос. Замечает, что выбирает новые игры и думает о том, какая бы из них понравилась Шоё.

Кенма замечает, что вслушивается в рассуждения тренера об очередных тренировочных сборах вместе с Карасуно с замирающим сердцем.

Кенма по уши влюблён, и при всей своей наблюдательности он умудрился так долго отрицать это.

Кенма очень, очень глуп.

***

Сирень сменяется на подсолнухи. Большие лепестки щекочут горло, оставляя во рту немного неприятный привкус. Кенма вытирает выступившие на глазах слёзы и нажимает кнопку слива — маленькие солнца исчезают под напором воды.

— Ты не заболел, милый? — спрашивает мама, взволнованно прижимая ладонь к его лбу.

Кенма, конечно же, качает головой. Мама заботливая, но очень рассеянная, она не заметит.

Куроо не такой.

Когда тошнота в третий раз застаёт Кенму на тренировке, он убегает в туалет, не успевает закрыть дверь и слышит за собой знакомые шаги.

— Чёрт, — зло и печально выдыхает Куроо, замечая его, выплёвывающего вязкую слюну и оставшиеся лепестки. — Чёрт, Кенма, как же ты так…

Кенма сам не знает — как.

В какой момент жизни для него стали так важны слишком громкий голос, яркая улыбка, уведомления о новых сообщениях и заверения о том, что они обязательно должны сыграть в волейбол вместе, чтобы он, Кенма, увидел, как это весело.

Куроо подходит к раковине, включает воду и подставляет снятое с плеч полотенце под струю. Кенма следит за ним взглядом, переводя дыхание. Кенма видел среди знакомых и уже каких-то любимых подсолнухов пока закрытые бутоны ярко оранжевых, отчаянных ноготков.

— Когда ты признаешься ему? — спрашивает Куроо, отдавая ему влажное полотенце. Кенма послушно вытирает рот.

— Ты даже не спросил, — Кенма прерывается, кашляет, отводит взгляд. — Даже не спросил, кто это.

— Ты мой лучший друг. Я уже знаю.

Думать об этом стыдно. Он влюблён в парня. В мужчину. Он должен признаться? Должен верить, что от него не отвернутся, как от прокажённого? Должен надеяться, что Шоё ответит ему взаимностью?

Кенма хорош в подсчёте вероятностей. В голове у Кенмы бьётся «невозможно».

Шоё алел щеками и улыбался, когда та девушка, менеджер Карасуно, проходила мимо и одаривала его тёплым взглядом. А ещё при этом Шоё никогда не участвовал в обсуждениях симпатичных одноклассниц, первых свиданий и всего такого прочего.

Шоё от любовных-цветочных дел казался так же далёк, как сам Кенма когда-то.

— Ты можешь подарить ему волейбольный мяч, — плоско шутит Куроо, будто прочитав его мысли. — Он наверняка растрогается и оценит это больше, чем, не знаю, сладости? Что обычно дарят возлюбленным?

Кенма сползает на холодный кафельный пол и закрывает глаза.

***

К концу зимы Кенма знает о цветах и о том, что они означают, больше, чем когда-либо хотел. Поэтому, когда Кенму тошнит до ужаса длинными стеблями и дерущими горло алыми соцветиями, ему становится страшно.

Это амарант — символ его осознанно-безнадёжного чувства и последний шаг перед смертельно-опасными розами.

— Я расскажу родителям и попрошу записать меня на операцию. Из меня вырежут эту любовь, — рассказывает Кенма Куроо вместо того, чтобы делать уроки. И Куроо смотрит на него с первобытным ужасом в глазах.

— Не смей.

— Это самый лучший вариант.

— Кенма, не смей! Они вырезают любовь безвозвратно. После этой операции нет никаких шансов, нет никакой возможности вернуть свои чувства.

Кенма хмурится и наклоняет голову к плечу. Он не понимает, в чём проблема.

Исчезновение этой надоедливой щекотки в груди лучше, чем исчезновение сообщений Шоё и его улыбок.

— К чёрту уроки. У нас выходные. И мы едем в Мияги.

— Что?

— Ты признаешься своему мелкому в любви. И если он тебе откажет, тогда будет операция. Потому что это действительно будет единственным и лучшим вариантом. А до тех пор…

Куроо переводит дыхание, закрывает все учебники и достаёт из кармана телефон, чтобы заказать им билет. Кенма подбирает под себя ноги.

Он не очень хорош в вопросах человеческих чувств, он не очень хорош в деликатности, но он знает своего лучшего друга.

— Тебе делали эту операцию, Куроо?

Куроо коротко угукает, не отвлекаясь от телефона.

Кенма прикусывает щёку, но всё же задаёт второй вопрос:

— Её сделали до того, как ты узнал ответ?

Куроо поднимает на него глаза и растягивает губы в кривоватой улыбке.

— И это было самое худшее решение в моей жизни.

***

Когда они сидят в поезде, Кенма развлекает себя попыткой угадать, в кого был влюблён Куроо. Он чувствует что-то странное при мысли о том, что пропустил мимо себя тот этап, когда его лучший друг тоже блевал цветами и даже делал операцию.

С другой стороны, все знают, каким упрямым может быть Кенма, когда хочет что-то игнорировать. И пару лет назад Куроо казался ему очень надоедливым.

Любовь, заставляющая тебя извергать из себя цветы, — ужасное чувство. А когда люди испытывают ужасные чувства, они жаждут сочувствия и понимания. Кенма думает — хватило бы его сочувствия и тепла на то, чтобы утешить Куроо?

Это очень маловероятно. Кенма ужасен в утешении. Кенма во многом ужасен.

А через пару часов он встретится с Шоё, в которого он влюблён.

— Вы ведь продолжали общаться. Твой телефон постоянно разрывается от сообщений, — говорит Куроо, отвлекаясь от блокнота, в котором рисует стратегии атаки и защиты для следующих матчей.

— Сообщения — это совсем другое, — хмурится Кенма.

Буквы на экране — безопасные, безличные и бесчувственные. Буквы не улыбаются и не смотрят на него.

— Ну, тебе придётся вылезти из своей норы и поговорить, как все люди, при помощи рта, потому что я заставлю тебя сделать это.

Кенме эгоистично хочется как-то задеть Куроо в ответ. Он думает вслух поделиться своими размышлениями, начать бросаться именами — Бокуто, их соседка Ханами, которую Куроо упорно провожал до дома в средней школе. Может быть даже Яку.

Но Кенма знает, что если Куроо сделали операцию, то никакой боли он не почувствует. Только посмотрит на него с этой раздражающей, почти родительской обидой и разочарованием в глазах.

Так что Кенма молчит.

***

На вокзале их встречает Савамура, и это удивляет Кенму.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы здесь тебя ждал Хината? — фыркает Куроо, а потом с улыбкой машет капитану Карасуно, жмёт ему руку приветственно. — Прости, что потревожили тебя в выходные.

— Мне не трудно. К тому же, это важно, — Савамуре хватает такта лишь улыбнуться приветственно Кенме, а потом отвести взгляд. — Это довольно неприятная болезнь, да?

— А ты ни разу ещё не?..

— Нет.

— Везунчик, — Куроо посмеивается совсем не весело, а потом ловко переводит тему на какие-то капитанские дела.

Они идут по тихим и спокойным улочкам, и всё здесь так сильно отличается от Токио, что Кенма начинает потихоньку сходить с ума.

А может дело в том, что ему нужно признаться. В любви. Шоё.

Чёрт, почему он позволил этому дурацкому страху в глазах Куроо управлять им?

Кенму начинает тошнить, он спешит спрятаться за козырьком пустой автобусной остановки, а потом его желудок сжимается, извергая из себя желчь и цветы.

— Роз ещё нет? — деловито спрашивает Куроо, доставая салфетки из рюкзака.

— Вроде нет, — бурчит Кенма, натягивая рукава толстовки на пальцы, — я не рассматривал.

— Хината живёт за городом, — прерывает их Савамура, и голос у него непривычно мягкий. — Это далеко. Но я могу попросить его прийти в школу. Сегодня нет тренировки, и вы останетесь наедине.

Кенма хочет развернуться и сбежать обратно в безопасную суету вокзала.

Или в тишину поезда.

Или в темноту своей комнаты.

Главное, чтобы не здесь.

— Звучит просто отлично, — отвечает Куроо, и его пальцы крепко сжимаются на плече Кенмы.

Очень страшно, но, наверное, это естественное состояние для всех людей, которые готовятся протянуть кому-то своё истерзанное цветами сердце на открытой ладони.

К тому же, эта любовь и эта болезнь могут буквально убить его. Прецеденты уже были, люди захлёбывались в своей крови и давились раскрытыми розами. Логично предположить, что смерть намного страшнее отказа.

Кенме плевать на логику. Он продолжает трепать рукава, пока Савамура уговаривает Шоё приехать в школу.

Тому явно лень тащиться туда в свой выходной ради чего-то неизвестного. Кенма пропускает момент, когда Куроо выхватывает у Савамуры телефон, но ясно слышит крик Шоё из трубки:

— Куроо-сан?! Что вы здесь…

— Это сюрприз, мелкий, — в голосе Куроо слышна дразнящая ухмылка, но сам он спокоен, слишком спокоен. — Встретишь нас в школе?

— Нас? — переспрашивает Хината, а потом кричит ещё громче. — Кенма! Кенма здесь?

Кенма кусает губы, а в следующую секунду перед ним оказывается телефон. На экране идёт счёт прошедших секунд звонка.

— Привет, — выдыхает Кенма в трубку, а потом задыхается от смеха, который забивается ему в уши.

— Привет! Почему ты не сказал, что вы приедете? Почему вы вообще приехали?

— Это было спонтанно.

Кенма мямлит и крепче сжимает пальцы. Кенма почти чувствует, как где-то внутри него расцветают надоедливые цветы.

— Вы будете ждать меня в Карасуно? — что-то шумит на фоне. — Я приеду. Через полчаса! Через пятнадцать минут!

— Будь осторожнее, — говорит Кенма машинально. Шоё заверяет его, что, конечно же, будет, а потом отключается.

Савамура легко забирает телефон из его ослабших пальцев.

— Пойдём, посмотрим на вашу школу, — кивает ему Куроо.

— Я потом встречаюсь с Сугой и Асахи. Можешь присоединиться.

Их разговор звучит для Кенмы как надоедливый белый шум.

***

Кенму отправляют в сторону спортзала сочувствующим похлопыванием по плечу. За время дороги страх успел превратился в тихую, удушающую тоску.

Он не сомневается в том, какой будет ответ. И от этого грустно. Кенма не боится операции, но боится того, что потеряет, когда из него вырежут любовь к Шоё.

За прошедшие с начала болезни месяцы она стала привычной. И то тепло, которое расцветало внутри, когда приходили сообщения с пожеланиями доброго дня или смазанные фотографии с тренировок Карасуно, было таким драгоценным.

Шоё уже ждёт его у двери в спортзал. Рядом с ним лежит велосипед, сам Хината весь раскраснелся, вспотел — его влажные волосы липнут ко лбу.

Он действительно ехал очень быстро, чтобы добраться сюда поскорее. Он так хотел с ним увидеться?

А потом Шоё поднимает голову, и всё перестаёт иметь значение, кроме его улыбки.

— Кенма! — он кидается вперёд с объятиями. — Привет! Чёрт, я так соскучился по тебе!

В отличие от Кенмы слова слетают с губ Шоё легко, тёплые и искренние, как он сам.

— Ой, прости, я весь потный.

Шоё не составляет труда смущённо рассмеяться после совершённой ошибки и попросить прощения. Он не замирает, когда надо сказать о своих чувствах и эмоциях.

— Я так рад, что ты приехал.

У Шоё яркие глаза и улыбка. Кенма раньше думал, что подсолнухи, которыми его тошнило три недели, были символом Хинаты, но сейчас он понимает, как ошибался.

Подсолнух — это он сам, беспрерывно поворачивающийся следом за яркой звездой в небе, неспособный дотянуться до неё.

— А где Куроо-сан?

— Он ушёл гулять с твоим капитаном, — роняет Кенма, едва шевелит онемевшими губами. Хината кивает, ничуть не задумываясь об этом.

— Тогда мы тоже можем пойти гулять. Ты ведь ни разу не был в Мияги, да? Подожди, я оставлю здесь велосипед и…

Кенма ловит его за руку и тянет к себе, заставляет повернуться.

«Давай, — говорит голос внутри Кенмы. Звучит он совсем как недовольный Куроо. — Сделай это. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Я люблю тебя. Я испытываю к тебе так много чувств, что они превращаются в цветы, убивающие меня. Я не хочу умирать. И я не хочу избавляться от любви. Мне страшно представлять пустоту на том месте в моём сердце, где раньше был ты. Скажи это».

В голове у Кенмы всегда много мыслей и слов. Проблема в том, что где-то по пути к его рту они теряются, рассыпаются и перестают иметь смысл. Куроо, например, за долгие годы дружбы выучил это и привык раскладывать молчание Кенмы на составляющие.

А поймёт ли Шоё? Или ради них обоих надо заставить себя, собрать всё это в одну напуганную, влюблённую кучку?

Кенма понимает, что стоит, молча глядя в глаза Шоё уже почти две минуты. Ладони потеют, хочется отвернуться, отойти, скрыться.

Шоё переплетает их пальцы и не отпускает его.

Кенма не решается поднять взгляд.

— Хей, — зовёт Шоё непривычно тихо. Он делает шаг вперёд и оказывается близко, очень близко. — Кенма.

Кенма молчит, потому что в его голове пугающая, звенящая пустота.

И тогда Хината говорит сам.

Он говорит:

— Я… Я боялся сказать. Но мне кажется, ты не возненавидишь меня, правда?

Он говорит:

— Ты мне очень дорог.

Он говорит:

— И я бы никогда не стал… Я понимаю, это так странно…

Он говорит:

— У меня эта дурацкая болезнь, и меня тошнит тюльпанами, и мама пугает меня, что надо признаться до того, как начнутся розы, потому что это будет очень опасно.

Кенме кажется, что он спит или что с ним случился тепловой удар, потому что Шоё говорит:

— Я люблю тебя.

И солнце светит так ярко, что слезятся глаза.


End file.
